


Unfaithful

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thou shall not desire thy neighbor's wife."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matsuyaney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matsuyaney).



> Ohno Satoshi is a beast. and I love him. <3

She shouldn’t be doing this. 

There’re probably a million and one reason why this was such a bad idea, but she’s too far gone to even think of anything beyond what her mind was currently dwelled into; there’s a moan she needed to vocalize, a hum she could no longer suppressed as she threw her head back and threaded her fingers roughly through someone’s hair. 

There was a moment of indecision before she came to this, before the two of them came to be like this; she often wondered what it would take for her to finally end something this dangerous but all of those thoughts immediately disappeared whenever the man had her pinned on the back of any locked room’s door, lips grazing her skin and branding her his. 

It would’ve been easier then, if she had stopped before things had gotten so complicated; there were a lot of times when guilt almost consumed her, wanting to just end everything without seeing him again because she knew she wouldn’t be able to. He owned her in ways she couldn’t understand; just the sound of his voice was enough to make her tremble and when he’s got his hands all over her, she knew…. 

She’s not going to be able to stop.

“Hands here,” he instructed in a seemingly breathy voice, taking her hands and wrapping them around his neck; it’s always been like this between them, him taking control when she couldn’t even command her limbs to move because every part of her felt like jelly and this kind of thing happened everytime the man started kissing her; it’s pissing her off sometimes because she’d really want to fight, to kiss him back but she couldn’t. “And please say something,” he added huskily, letting out a small laugh when she pouted instead and tilted her head back as if offering and the man’s mouth was instantly there, sucking that spot on her throat that always, always made her feel light-headed. 

“P-Please,” she found herself murmuring, begging for something she knew he’d eventually give her but not before he’s sure he’s drove her crazy enough to beg for it; it’s because he’s always good with his hands, touching her in places she didn’t even know how he’s able to tell she’d wanted to be touched and his mouth, _oh god_ , his mouth. “ – p-please?” she begged again, hearing him chuckle as he dropped a tender kiss against the side of her temple, one hand roaming around her almost naked back. 

Considering the fact that the man hardly opens his mouth to talk when they’re out there in public, he’s surprisingly chatty when it’s just the two of them. The gap was strikingly huge, if she was to analyze him any further but that didn’t make him any less appealing; his mysterious aura was probably one thing that drew her to him, aside from the fact that he’s really a looker. 

Well, a different kind of gorgeous in comparison with her husband. 

“If that glazed look in your eyes means you’re thinking about him, I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk out of here…” he threatened, his voice reverberating to her very core especially when he growled and bit at her shoulder. 

Damn, that would surely bruise and she wouldn’t be able to cover it but her body seemed to react in a way that shouldn’t be because she’s moaning and wrapping her arms firmly around him instead of kicking him away or simply pushing him off. 

That’s the only thing he didn’t like, probably; knowing that what they’re doing was bad enough and knowing that she’s thinking of him while the two of them were together like this, it always seemed to piss him off which sometimes ended up with him leaving her all wound up. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, catching his lips and flicking her tongue over his own; she heard him sighed deeply, resignedly, taking one of her hands and gently kissing it. She smiled, leaning in to kiss him once more, kissing him again because she couldn’t help it; murmuring her apologies even though she knew someone else deserved it. 

He nodded, leaning up to kiss her eyelids. There was tenderness in his gaze she knew he reserved only for her, for times like this when they could hold each other, because the minute they walk out that door, it’ll be like none of this ever happened. 

“Yaney,” he whispered, dragging his teeth along her jaw and nipping his way down the curve of her neck. She loved it when he say her name, the tone of her voice so intimate when it’s spoken directly against her ear; she’s trembling before she even realized it, feeling his hand skimming behind her to cup her ass. “God, Yaney, I want you so much…” 

She moaned her response, cracking an eye open when she heard a vibrating sound against the bedside table; she knew he heard it too, but he probably opted on ignoring it as he plastered his lips against one of her erect peaks and suckled on it hungrily.

She whimpered once and whimpered again, moaning deliciously when he managed to slip a finger in between her legs and began touching her earnestly. His movements turned savage and she knew exactly what would happen if she kept her gaze on the still vibrating phone. 

Without even seeing it, she knew who was on the line. 

It’s her husband. 

“Jun should be working with Aiba-chan today,” the man groaned against her neck, pulling her skirt up and tugging her undies down. She trembled. This should be it. “I w-wonder why h-he’s, ugh, calling…” he added with another shaky laugh, feeling her wetness dribbled past his fingers as she shivered. 

“Shut up,” she muttered, her voice shaky; there was no need for him to remind her about it. She knew her husband’s schedule and that was why she was able to sneak out to meet him. He didn’t have to rub it in anymore than he already has; she felt disgusted with herself enough for him to fill her with the details that she already knew about. “ – S-Satoshi, just shut up and~” 

The man reached for his own belt before claiming her mouth into a hungry kiss once again, swaying his hips in a way so sinful that always left her breathless. 

“ – _g-god_ , j-just…”

“Yes.” 

Her name is Yaney Matsumoto, Matsumoto Jun’s legal wife – 

And she’s also Matsumoto Jun’s best friend’s kept secret.


End file.
